


Fishing for Dean

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Fishing for Dean

You were stuck in a small space with Sam, hiding. Your heart was hammering in your chest as you licked your lips. “Your brother better hurry up!” You hissed at him. Neither of you had known the door would lock when you slipped in there to hide.

“What, you have a problem being so close to me?” Sam teased.

Shaking your head, you couldn’t help but smile up at him. You did a double take. “Hand me that broom.” You pointed to the broom behind him.

As he did that, you reached under your skirt and shimmied off your underwear. He cocked an eyebrow at you. “I was thinking less panty removal, and more self-defense.” He pointed out.

“Well, we have to get out in order to defend ourselves, right?” You smirked. “We’re trying to keep quiet, but we need Dean to save us. What’s something that’s going to grab his attention?” You showed him the makeshift ‘flag’.

“Are you fishing for my brother…with your underwear?” He asked, amused.

You shrugged. “Know your prey when choosing bait.” There was a slit above the door, so you gently slid the end through it. “Now…we wait.”

After a moment, you realized that his eyes were on you and blushed. “This is by far the weirdest way I’ve ever gotten my brothers attention.” He said with a slight chuckle.

“Is that why you’re staring at me?” You asked, glancing at him.

Sam shook his head. “Nope.”

“Then…why?” You were curious.

“I’m wondering if I want to now.” He smirked.

“Wait, what? We’re hiding, and you’re debating on having your brother save us?” That didn’t really make any sense to you.

“I have you alone, in a small space, and you’re currently pantiless…” Sam told you, his voice low. “My mind isn’t exactly on getting out of here right now.”

Before you knew it, your noses were touching and your lips were about to crash against his when the door opened. “DUDE! I’m worried about your asses, and I find you two in the damn broom closet?” Dean snapped. “Y/N, put your underwear back on. Please.” Shaking his head, he turned and stormed off, clearly pissed. “Hunt’s done, by the way!” He called over his shoulder.

Sam took the broom from you, and removed your underwear, putting them in his pocket. “You aren’t putting them back on.” He winked, following his brother.

“Worst. Timing. Ever.” You muttered, letting out a soft sigh.


End file.
